goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Did this result from my post? :3 Whoops, sorry, I got so excited that I forgot to put my signature. XD --SolWarriorNidhogg 02:24, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Actually, it got linked on the Temple chatbox, and I figured I may as well make a quick cheap article. I just now noticed your post. —'Hinoa' talk.un (who is still mad that Isaac isn't playable, but at least now won't kill Sakurai in his sleep) 02:26, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, lol, I JUST made the post like a minute or two ago. Then I when I came back I noticed the new article, so I assumed it resulted from me, haha. ::Btw, I've been told Isaac uses his "Force" psynergy to push people off the stage. I dunno if it's true or not, I'm still searching. --SolWarriorNidhogg 02:28, 1 February 2008 (UTC) A dash of skepticism I don't want to burst anyone's bubble, but has it occurred to anyone that this may be a hoax. Not that I believe it is, but so far the only source I see is one of Nidhogg's links, and I don't know how trustworthy it is. On the bright side, now that Brawl has been released in Japan, Smash Bros. Dojo will be revealing info on hidden characters, etc. It seems Isaac had to be unlocked, in which case there's a strong possibility he'll show up on the Dojo soon (unless it is a fake). I try and check the Dojo every morning, so if he ever gets confirmed I'll be sure and let everyone know. The world's hungriest paperweight 03:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I frankly wouldn't expect it at all on DOJO because it said it only plans on two more months of updates which focus on hidden content like new characters such as Falco and Lucario. I WOULD expect lots of confirmation very shortly about this absolute miracle from many other places, though. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :: Isaac's confirmation is a miracle now? =P Regardless, I am very happy at this news. Too bad we only have a screen... :::Wow, I'm so late in finding out about Golden Sun music in Brawl. I just found out a few minutes ago in YouTube. --SolWarriorNidhogg 08:17, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::You were saying, Erik? Okay, so its just a screenshot, but I still thought it was worth mentioning. I don't know if we can use it for anything, or if we're even allowed to use it here in the first place. Still, Isaac did appear on the Dojo, so ;P The world's hungriest paperweight 18:09, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::This is just what I was talking about, actually. :P :::With that out in the open now, I'm thinking the official Isaac portrait should go on Isaac while the shot of him using Move should go in this page. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 07:18, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree with Erik here. It would look more professional to use the official images. Btw, thanks for the tip, Erik. I knew some trophies could only be obtained under certain circumstances, so I wasn't sure if Isaac's trophy was one of them, or just another average trophy that can be obtainable anywhere. :/ ::::Oh, and one other thing. Dojo HAD to update with Isaac an hour AFTER I finally make an article on how to get the Isaac AT. >:C Seriously, what the fuck? So much for feeling special, lol. Now everyone will think I got it from Dojo. :/ --SolWarriorNidhogg 08:09, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, this is kinda how I figured he'd show up (or at least after this update). In fact, I came dashing over here as soon as I found out, but it seems you beat me to the punch this time. Still, you said that you didn't expect it to be on Dojo at all. Just saying. ::::Oh, and the picture idea sounds good to me. The world's hungriest paperweight 15:55, 14 March 2008 (UTC) The chicken or the egg? I won't bore you by explaining why, but I finally got around to reading the entire article and I just noticed something. Near the end of the introductory paragraph, it says that SSBB "is the first instance of Golden Sun officially appearing in any form of media since the 2003 release of Golden Sun: The Lost Age." The only problem with that would be Mario Tennis: Power Tour, which has some GS references in it. Did nobody come back to change this after the Power Tour article was made, or is it just that Power Tour doesn't count as an official appearance (which wouldn't suprise me)? The world's hungriest paperweight 06:35, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Choice one would be the absolute truth. =P At the time the page was written I wasn't even totally aware of Power Tour's GS influence until I played it in ROM format, so I'll fix that now by saying it's the first time a Golden Sun character has appeared in a game since TLA. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:37, 25 February 2008 (UTC)